Sinking feeling
by Alpha42
Summary: A Pred has gone missing when investigating the ship called Titanic. Wartecks job is to find him. but he find out when on the boat that his job just got harder. more blood more guts more gore. The saga of Warteck continues in upcoming story, BAD BLOOD!


**Sinking Feeling**

Warteck brought his ship in for a landing. When his ship landed, he opened the loading ramp and stepped out of his ship. He looked around to make sure no one was around, the he cloaked his ship and himself and headed toward the docks.

The next morning

Warteck jumped of the building and looked at all the humans gathered around a giant ship. A name it had, the Titanic, it was marked unsinkable. "I'll be testing that." thought Warteck. He was already cloaked so he pushed his way through the crowd. "I might get spotted going up the gangplank, but climbing one of these ropes and getting in through a window will work perfectly." He thought to himself. He found a rope and climbed up into a open window.. He closed the room door and locked it. He checked his mission objectives.

Get on board the Titanic

Locate missing Pred

Sink ship

He checked off the first one and closed his checklist. Warteck looked at the bed and said to himself. "I could use some more sleep."

The next day

Warteck moved stealthily through the giant vessel , searching for the missing pred. He came to a room the had blood splattered on the inside of the window. Warteck kicked the door open and stepped in. Two human corpses lay on the floor, holes in their chests. "You have got to be ****ing kidding me." He growled. Suddenly, there was a scream. Warteck quickly poured the blue liquid on the bodies and bolted for where the scream came from. Two aliens were pulling humans. Warteck pulled out a long chain, snuck up behind them, and wrapped the chain around both their necks. He pulled out the blue liquid and poured an ounce on each. The aliens started to disintegrate alive! He then walked over to the bodies and poured an ounce on each of them. "This must mean there's a Predalien on board."

Titanic, Pool level

Warteck opened the door to the first pool. The water was no longer blue, it was blood red. "Damn, more aliens." He thought. Around 5 human corpses with holes in their chests lay around the pool. He went to each of the and poured blue liquid on each of them. Suddenly, an alien tackled him and he flew into the pool. He jumped out of the pool and charged the alien. Warteck grabbed it by a leg and its neck and ripped it in half. He threw both halves into the pool and poured an ounce of the blue liquid into the pool. Another alien jumped at him, but Warteck grabbed its head and smashed it against the wall, crushing it. He threw its body into the water. A third alien jumped over the pool and stabbed at Warteck, but he grabbed the tip of the tail and stabbed it into the alien's skull, then pushed it into the pool. A fourth alien rushed Warteck, ready to stab. Warteck grabbed the tail and used it to stab the aliens own heart, then threw it into the pool. The last alien jumped at Warteck, but he just flipped it over his shoulder and it flew into the pool. He walked through the door into the next pool room. Another blood pool and three visible aliens. The first alien charged him. Warteck grabbed both its arms, ripped them off, them off, then stabbed them through its chest and pushed it into the water. He poured an ounce of the blue liquid into the pool. The second alien ran at Warteck, but he just used his speargun and shot a spear through its head, the pushed it into the water. The third alien charged, but Warteck just sidestepped and it fell into the water. An unseen alien sprang across the pool, Warteck threw his shuriken at its neck, the shuriken cut its head off, and the alien fell into the pool. He caught his shuriken and put it away. Another alien ran at him, he grabbed its head, ripped it off and threw the head and the body into the pool. "I'm not even breaking a sweat." He said to himself. A final alien rushed at him. He shot a wrist rocket at it then pushed it into the pool. A small explosion went off in the water. "Rest in pieces." He growled. Suddenly, he heard a scream coming from the next pool. Warteck ran through the next pool door to see ten aliens attacking humans. He poured an ounce of blue liquid into the pool. An alien tackled a human and shot its tongue through the humans head. Warteck grabbed the tongue as it came back and threw the alien into the pool. Another alien ran at Warteck , but he grabbed the tail and the neck and dunked its head into the water, making sure the water didn't touch his hand. When the head was gone, he pushed th rest of the body into the water. Suddenly, an alien tackled him, Warteck flipped it on its back, ripped its tongue out, then stabbed it through its head and kicked it into the pool. A fourth alien rushed at him, but Warteck just sidestepped , stabbed it in the back with his combi-stick, then kicked it into the water. Another alien ran at Warteck, but he just snapped its neck and threw it into the pool. He looked around and the other five aliens were gone. "Swiftblade, any readings?" Asked Warteck over the comm. "I have a reading in the lowest part of the ship." Said Swiftblade. "Got it."

Titanic, engine room

Warteck dropped into the engine room and looked around. He walked to the front of the ship Suddenly, he say the Predalien. He fired his plasmacaster at it, but it missed and blew a hole in the boat. "****." He growled. He punched a hole above him and jumped up.

Titanic, Deck

Warteck punched a hole to get to the main deck and jumped up. He looked around for a way to get off the sinking ship. Dead ahead was an iceberg. He ran as fast as he could up front of the sinking vessel and jumped. He soared over the icy water and landed on the iceberg. Suddenly, the Predalien tackled him. Warteck kicked it off him and jumped up. The Predalien hissed at him. Warteck took off his mask and dropped it on the ice. He also took his plasmacaster off, dropped his combi-stick, glaive, shuriken, maul, and ritual knife. He roared as if to say "I accept your challenge." Warteck and the Predalien charged each other. Warteck took the Predalien to the ground. He punched it it the face and head butted it. Warteck grabbed it by the tail and threw it. It quickly recovered and charged. Warteck slammed his foot on the ice. The entire iceberg split down the middle. The Predalien fell into the crevice, but stopped itself half way down. Warteck put one foot on one side and the other on the other side. Using all his strength, he pulled the iceberg together, crushing the Predalien. He put all his stuff back on and called his ship to him.

Dark Blade Clan Mothership, Docking area

Warteck walked out of his ship to see Swiftblade waiting for him. "How did it go?" Swiftblade asked. "Predalien problems." Warteck said. "Really." "Yea." "Well did you get its skull." He asked. "No, I crushed it in a iceberg." Said Warteck. "Oh, well there is a hand to hand combat tournament going on." Said Swiftblade. "Why didn't you say so, lets go sign up."


End file.
